Sin magia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Detestas la vida que no has escogido y te sientes miserable. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un squib en la familia" del Foro "First Generation: The story before boks".


**Sin magia **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Un squib en la familia" del Foro "First Generation: The story before boks"._

* * *

A tus nueve años de edad te sientes como un niño normal.

Realizas las mismas actividades que el resto de los niños que conoces. Asistes a una escuela primaria donde te enseñan los razonamientos básicos de matemática, algún que otro idioma extranjero y la modalidad correcta de escribir y de expresarte. Durante los recreos te juntas a jugar con tus compañeros a juegos típicos como a arrojar canicas lo más lejos posible y te gusta escuchar los cuentos que la maestra suele contar por las tardes de los viernes. Cuando suena la campana y anuncia el final de la clase, vas a merendar a la casa de alguno de tus compañeros y luego te diriges solo a tu casa. A menudo eres tú quien visita las casas de tus compañeros y no al revés ya que a tus padres le molesta y no entiende la razón.

Es extraño que tu madre vaya a buscarte a la escuela y más aún que se presente a alguna de las reuniones de padre que hay cada mes. Normalmente manda una carta con excusas que ni tú ya crees, para que la maestra se sienta conforme y no haga que la directora visite la casa personalmente para hablar con sus padres acerca de él. Entiendes que a tus padres no les gustan los problemas y por eso te aseguras de tener un comportamiento aceptable, siempre presentarte de forma puntual y cumplir con las tareas. Los fines de semana acostumbras jugar con tus amigos en la calle del oeste de la ciudad por donde no circulan muchos automóviles y durante el verano juegas guerras de agua, donde se salpican unos a otros.

Solamente tienes nueve años y eres un niño inocente que poco entiende de la vida pero eso no quiere decir que te falte capacidad de razonamiento. Tú entiendes perfectamente que hay algo de tu personalidad o de tu comportamiento que tiene disconforme a tus padres, hay algo en ti que les molesta profundamente hasta el punto de comportarse distantes e indiferentes contigo. Esa actitud es algo que te molesta y te duele al mismo tiempo. Te molesta porque no tienes conocimiento de qué es lo que les tiene enfadados y te molesta no saber cómo enmendarlo.

Te duele que tu madre no se muestre de forma cariñosa contigo como lo hacen las madres de tus compañeros, que te vaya a buscar a la escuela y que se siente a hacer las tareas contigo. Te duele no poder tener con tu padre la complicidad que tus amigos si tienen con los suyos y que ni siquiera se moleste en saludarte y preguntarte cómo estuvo tu día cuando llega del trabajo. Eso es algo que también te produce curiosidad, saber en qué trabajan tus padres. Solamente sabes que ambos se van temprano por la mañana y regresan al amanecer.

Una vez que la maestra había faltado sin avisar y los mandaron de nuevo a sus casas, tú te desviaste del camino y seguiste a tus padres hasta el lugar donde ellos trabajan. Te extrañaste cuando los viste entrar a unos baños públicos. Es imposible que tus padres trabajarán siendo conserjes ya que no suelen ir vestidos como trabajadores de esa clase. Siempre van con elegantes túnicas y con un cartel de identificación en el extremo superior izquierdo de la misma. Cuando entraste al baño y viste a una persona entrar en el cubículo, escuchaste el sonido del agua corriendo y otra entrando; te diste cuenta que algo no va bien.

Por lo que le preguntaste a un señor que allí se estaba a dónde se dirigen a dónde van las personas que no vuelven a salir de los cubículos, se echó a reír y te respondió: «Ministerio de Magia.» Después de que aquel hombre de dudoso aspecto te dio esa respuesta, comenzaste a pensar que es más viable la opción de que tus padres trabajen siendo conserjes que algo como un ministerio mágico, ya que la magia no existe. Al menos no de un modo real, simplemente son trucos que los magos callejeros quieren hacer creer para ganar unas cuantas monedas. Eso lo aprendiste cuando fuiste de visita al circo con la escuela y viste a la asistente del mago, introduciendo el conejo a la galera por un orificio que había dejado de la mesa.

Que tus padres te ocultan muchas cosas no es algo que te sorprenda pero cuando descubres la verdad detrás de todo lo que crees que es realidad, tu mundo se desmorona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que hubieras dado en aquel momento porque la tierra se abriera y literalmente te tragará.

Esa tarde llegas más temprano de lo habitual a tu casa y entras sin provocar ni un solo ruido, tus padres están discutiendo en su habitación y tú te escurres hasta allí sigiloso como una serpiente. La puerta no está cerrada del todo por lo que no te es difícil escuchar su discusión, sobre todo la voz de tu madre que se alza por encima de la de tu padre.

—He tenido nuevamente una consulta con el medimago, le he hablado sobre su comportamiento y le he dicho que no ha habido ningún cambio. Todo sigue como de costumbre, sin magia —él no entiende a qué se refiere con la última expresión—. Hemos cumplido con todas sus indicaciones, nos ha dicho que debíamos anotarlo en una escuela muggle para ver si con otros niños podría dar alguna demostración y hasta ahora no veo resultados. También hemos dejado nuestra magia a un lado, para poder detectar correctamente cualquier manifestación de magia y hasta ahora nada. ¡Tenemos un squib en la familia!

—Aún quedan dos años más antes que la carta de Hogwarts pueda llegar —responde su padre, alzando un poco la voz—, todavía hay dos años para comprobar si nuestros temores son cierto o no. Todavía no debemos sacar ninguna conclusión precipitada. Tal vez estamos muy sugestionados con la posibilidad de que él sea uno de ellos pero todo debe estar en nuestra mente. Ya vas a ver como un día hace levitar un florero o algo por el estilo.

—Siendo completamente sincero, ¿crees que algún día vamos a ver una manifestación de magia por parte de él? —su padre mantiene silencio, no responde—. Yo no lo creo y es mejor que vayamos pensando en una buena explicación para cuando la carta de Hogwarts no llegue al cumplir los once años. ¿Sabes lo que dirán en el Ministerio de nosotros cuando sepan que nuestro único hijo es un squib?

—Ya te dije que no hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas —contesta el progenitor—. Vamos a esperar a que su cumpleaños número once llegue y en caso de no ver la lechuza hablaremos con él. Va a una escuela muggle, después puede ir a una secundaria o preparatoria, o como le digan los muggles. Puede conseguir un trabajo e independizarse.

—Es un squib, hay que alejarlo de nuestro mundo —añade su madre—. Esperaremos dos años hasta su cumpleaños y si no la lechuza no llega, entonces sabremos que tenemos un squib en la familia y una mancha en nuestra reputación.

La palabra squib es la que queda retenida en su mente.

No sabe su significado pero sabe que se trata de algo malo para que su madre esté tan enfadada cuando habla de la cuestión y su padre decepcionado. A juzgar por lo que ha escuchado la palabra squib es algo malo y esa es la razón por la cual sus padres están enfados con él. Está tan concentrado en esa palabra que es pronunciada con enfado por su madre que no retiene el hecho de que sus padres trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia pero sabe que a los once años va a ocurrir algo que cambiará por completo su vida.

Tú cumpleaños número once se acerca y cuando la carta de Hogwarts no llega es cuando las sospechas de tu padre son disipadas y la afirmación de tu madre confirmada. Has pasado todo el día esperando junto al buzón del jardín a que el cartero entregara la correspondencia y ninguna carta tenía como remitente Hogwarts. Tu madre te dijo de forma tosca que debías esperar una carta de una lechuza no de un cartero muggle. Otra vez utilizó ese término que no terminas por entender y tampoco entendiste a qué se refería con lechuza. La duda tampoco se pudo aclarar debido a que la carta nunca llego.

—Magnífico esto es realmente magnífico —dice tu madre de forma hipócrita—. ¡Confirmado que tenemos un squib en la familia!

—No es necesario que hables de ese modo, querida —interviene su padre—. Aún podemos tener más hijos, somos jóvenes y estoy seguro que de no pertenecer a nuestro mundo, él podrá manejarse en el mundo de los muggles.

Sus padres se sumergen en una nueva discusión haciéndolo a un lado.

— ¿Tener más hijos? —repite—. Ni de broma. No me voy a arriesgar a tener otro hijo squib, no quiero que mi linaje esté manchado por otro no mágico. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer un hijo que sea squib?

A partir de entonces todo empeora considerablemente.

Comienzas a comprender que muggle es el término que se refiere a los humanos que nada tienen que ver con el mundo de la magia y aprendes que el mundo mágico realmente existe, con magos que utilizan varitas de madera y lechuzas para comunicarse. Aprendes que el mundo mágico te ha rechazado y que te ha colocado en la categoría de los squib, aquellos individuos que no poseen magia pero que provienen de al menos un progenitor mágico.

Creces llenándote de odio hacía tus padres, hacía el mundo que te ha rechazado y a todo en general. Odias la idea de que nunca vas a poder ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar una varita, que una varita jamás te va a escoger porque la magia no se manifiesta en ti, y que no vas a conocer jamás las maravillas que se esconden dentro de un mundo que creías un cuento infantil.

Detestas la vida que no has escogido y te sientes miserable.

Es verdaderamente irónico que hayas terminado trabajando en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, rodeado de niños insolentes que a cada instante te recuerdas que ellos poseen algo que tú nunca vas a poder tener y que por dicho motivo eres la mancha del linaje familiar.

Un squib.


End file.
